


Meet Dil

by Moonfire14



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, My First Work in This Fandom, adopted baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genre: Romance, Parental AU</p><p>Rating: G</p><p>Summary: Dan is woken up by the sound of the baby crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Dil

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fluff, Cuteness, Slightly Aged Up Characters, Author insert towards the end
> 
> Author's Note: So I was torn with this one. I wanted to do a cute little thing with Dan and Phil and a baby but I also wanted to do a thing where its a fan watching a video they posted about the baby and the fan's reaction so I did both, using myself as the fan at the end. Hope you enjoy guys!
> 
> Point of View: Third person, Mine at the end

//x//

It was the crying through the baby monitor that woke Dan up but he no longer reacted the way he had when they first adopted the baby. At first Dan would bolt up from the bed and run into the baby's room, thinking he might be hurt or something but the crying had become a nightly thing and after five months Dan was used to it. The twenty six year old groaned as he turned over, reaching out his arm. It was his night to deal with the baby since he went to bed before Phil because the other man had stayed up to edit and upload his newest video for YouTube so Dan had to get up and calm the baby but he wouldn't mind a kiss or two first.

Dan's fingers slid lightly over the cool top of the brightly colored comforter finding nothing but empty space. Phil should have already been in bed seeing how Dan actually felt like he had gotten some sleep so it was likely pretty late. They had actually became more functional adults after adopting their little boy since they had to adjust to his schedule which meant going to bed before midnight. Dan had actually gone to bed around ten thirty that night. Twenty four year old him would have shuddered.

Dan cracked open one eye with difficulty to scan the room. The clock on the dresser was flashing 1:27 in bright red numbers and the room was devoid of any sign of his husband having gone to bed at all. His glasses weren't even on the dresser. That was when he noticed the crying through the baby monitor had been replaced by soft shushes and baby gurgles.

"Ssh little Dil. You don't want to wake up Daddy." Phil's gentle and sleepy voice came through the monitor an Dan smiled, sitting up and sliding out of bed. He didn't bother with a shirt or pajama bottoms as he headed for the door. Dan padded down the hall in only his boxers to what used to be the door to his room. He didn't film there anymore, always making up a reason as to why he was not in there to the fans since he couldn't exactly record from the nursery of a baby the fans knew nothing about. Him and Phil had come out with their marriage a year back after they had been married a year and had even released a video of their wedding ceremony which the fans had gobbled up. But they hadn't said anything about baby Dil yet but they had discussed it.

Dan opened the door noiselessly to see his husband, dressed in sweat pants and Dan's galaxy print shirt, gently rocking their little bundle of joy gently in his arms. Phil was always so good with the baby and was shaping up to be a good father that sometimes Dan worried that he wouldn't be half as good of a parent band that the kid might come to hate him. Phil of course told him several times that that was ridiculous and that Dan was just as good of a father as he was.

Dan smiled as he wrapped his arms around Phil's waist and kissed his pale cheek as he peered down at the drowsy baby. It really wasn't hard to see why they had named him Dil. For an adopted baby, Dil looked surprisingly like them. He had a little black mess of wavy curls not unlike Dan's hobbit hair and pretty blue eyes that could put Phil's three colored eyes to shame. Time would reveal if Dil would still look a bit like them as he grew up.

"Is my little Dilly almost asleep so I can get cuddles from my Philly?"

"Dilly and Philly? That sounds terrible," Phil laughed softly.

"Maybe," Dan chuckled against Phil's neck. "But I do want those cuddles."

Phil smiled warmly before laying the sleeping baby in the crib and covering him up with a soft blanket embroidered with a lion that Phil's mother had made for Dil. Phil turned around in Dan's hold to press a light kiss to his lips before pulling Dan gently and quietly to what had over the years became their room. As Dan settled back into the still warm blankets, Phil slipped off his glasses and the sliver band around his left finger and laid both on the bedside table next to the baby monitor before sliding into bed next to Dan. He pressed his lips gently to Dan's temple as he wrapped his arms around Dan's waist to pull him in. Dan smiled drowsily as he settled back into the familiar warmth.

"Why are you so late coming to bed? I thought you said the editing wouldn't take to long." Dan mumbled.

"I got it edited and uploaded not long after you went to bed but I stayed up and answered comments and questions."

"But you don't normally stay up to do that. What makes this video so special?" Dan asked even as he was drifting off.

"You'll see in the morning." Phil replied as he gently kissed Dan on the cheek as Dan's eyes finally slid closed.

................x.............

I sighed heavily as I let my head fall to my bed, the movement pushing my nose and glasses painfully into my face but I couldn't find it in me to move my head into a more comfortable position. I should be writing since I had been promising that new chapter for days but this stupid writer's block was proving harder to work through than others. With another heavy sigh, I turned my head to the side and noticed my tablet lying on my bed next to me where I had left it before I started writing. One YouTube video wouldn't hurt, would it?

I sat up on my knees and grabbed my tablet before flopping back onto my pillow as I typed in my password and unlocked my tablet, clicking on the YouTube app on my first page. I scrolled quickly through my subscriptions. Markiplier, Buzzfeed, V-Squared, Amazingphil, Jacksepticeye, WatchMojo. Wait. I scrolled back up and squealed, high and inhuman when I saw the Amazingphil video. I had squealed all the time when every Phil or Dan uploaded a video but since they had came out with the bombshell of phan being real and their wedding video that I had cried watching, I had found myself unable to contain any fangirls noises of happiness.

"You okay in there?" My dad called from the living room.

"Yeah. Just YouTube," I called back as I reached up to snatch my earbuds out of one of the compartments built into my headboard.

"I should have known." He said as he pressed play on his Netflix show again.

I put my headphones in and and finally read the video title before clicking on it. 'Meet Dil'. Isn't that what they called their first Sim 4 video. Maybe it had something to do with that. The thumbnail did have Phil sitting in the room they used for the gaming videos so maybe it was a montage of their favorite Sim moments or something but if that was the case then why wasn't it on their gaming channel?

I stopped thinking about it as the video started playing.

"Hey guys." Phil grinned , waving his left hand and making the silver band catch the light." So I have a little surprise for you today. Dan and I have been thinking about doing this video so I went ahead and decided to do it." Phil paused and his face took on a look between pouty and thoughtful. "I hope this doesn't make him mad since I am doing it without him. As most of you know Dan and I got married about two years ago and about five months ago we added someone new to our family." With the Phil got up and headed to the door. I expected the video to cut to him sitting back down but it didn't and as I could hear mumbling in the background of the video I tried to figure out just what the new member might be. A cat? A dog? A fish maybe?

The door creaked open again on the video and for second all I could see in the shot was Phil's crotch and lower stomach and one tiny foot. It couldn't be. The Phil was sitting on the chair again with a baby in his arms. An honest goodness baby. A sound that was definitely not human passed my lips as I paused the video. These lovable dorks adopted a baby! I stared at my ceiling thinking over what I had seen and what the other half of the video was and if I could survive it. I needed to calm down. My fangirlism was reaching a point where it wasn't healthy. I let a breath and looked back at my tablet. Before I even unpaused it, I took a look at the baby. He was dressed in little jeans and a red t-shirt with little socks on. He had a pacifier in his mouth that was shaped like teddy bear on the outside and his eyes were just so freaking blue. He was adorable.

I grinned as I pushed play.

"Guys meet Dillon Joseph Lester. Say hi to the fans Dil," Phil said as he picked up the baby's hand and waved it at the camera and smiled. "Dil was actually a surprise to us. We weren't expecting to get him when we did. We had of course signed for adoption but we weren't expecting anything for months but four weeks later we got a call about a two month old baby whose family had passed away in a fire and had no other relatives that could care for him so he was going into the system. They were having a hard time trying to place him in a permanent family because for some unknown reason, he doesn't respond to women well, has that thing that makes babies cry all the time for no reason.. Colic I think it's called, and he had been caught in the fire as well and suffered bad scaring on his legs and a minor scaring on parts of his arms and torso. The doctors said it was a miracle he survived but they are also not so sure if he would ever be able to walk but Dan and I decided that the boy deserved a chance so we took him in and gave him a new name to signify his new life. That was five months ago and I am happy to say that Dil has grown out of his colic, is happy, healthy and is beginning to try to crawl with good results. His legs are working just fine"

I paused the video there to wipe away a lone tear. I needed to get it together but they were just so cute and so sweet and here they were, making a good life for Dil. I need to put this on Tumblr. I clicked out of google and pulled up my Tumblr app. Time to break the internet.

...............

"Philip Micheal Lester!" Dan yelled as he looked at all the posts of his husband and his son plastered on Tumblr with a grin.

"Yeah Dan," Phil said as he walked into the lounge with Dil cradled in his arm, who was happily chewing on a plastic teething ring with his two bottom teeth.

"I saw the Tumblr posts of your video from yesterday."

"Yeah and what did you think?" Phil asked as he came to stand in front of Dan.

"I love you, you spoon but next time include me," Dan chuckled as he stood up to kiss his husband with a grin.

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> So there you guys go.. My first Phan. I am not sure how good this was but it was fun to write. I also fully plan to have Dil in another story down the road.


End file.
